


Look

by bgabes714, superpotterwolf



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alpha Laura Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgabes714/pseuds/bgabes714, https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpotterwolf/pseuds/superpotterwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sound of the boys heartbeat invaded his senses again took him back to the sheriffs office, small hands and kind words. With no conscious thought he turned tail and ran his instincts warring inside him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the lovely bgabes714 for reading though and editing this work also thanks for taking your time to read this series comment below if there any tags you can think of

Derek followed the well worn path to the Nemeton the final resting place for his family. It had been a long time since he had made this pilgrimage, a long time since he'd been on pack soil. It had been a never-ending exile in New York, spent rebuilding himself and the pack. But now, now they were back for good, here to stay. The call had been too strong for Laura the Beacon that the town was built on calling to her alpha instincts dragging her back to the hell hole where they lost well everything. Deep in thought Derek didn't register them until they were a hundred yards away. He heard an almost familiar sound, a familiar heartbeat that he couldn't place but it made him feel sad. As they approached their features became clearer. Two men, well boys actually. Teenagers by the smell of them, locker room and hormones intertwined with their unique smells and mint mojito gum. They were arguing from the sounds of it, the tall, lanky boy with a buzz cut waving his arms around in a spastic manner. It was the other boy though, the other boy was the one that caught his attention shorter with floppy hair and a lopsided jaw. The connection with him was unmistakable. Werewolf. The protective instinct of the wolf reared inside him. An intruder, interloper trying to claim his lands. He heard a low rumbling growl claw it's way from his throat startling the two boys. "This is private property" he heard himself say, "your trespassing." He glared at both boys until his eyes met those of the other. Wide light brown eyes with flecks of gold almost the colour of whiskey in the sunlight, a cute upturned nose. The sound of the boys heartbeat invaded his senses again took him back to the sheriffs office, small hands and kind words. With no conscious thought he turned tail and ran his instincts warring inside him.  
*****  
"Dude, do you know who that was? That was Derek Hale. You know his family burned to death."  
"Oh that guy you met at your dad's?"  
"Yeah him."  
"Huh I wonder why he's back. Didn't he move away?"


End file.
